


Temptation

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Hastur and Ligur are supportive of everyone’s relationships, Lust, M/M, Makeover, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Pet Names, Pining, Rejection, Teasing, Unrequited Lust, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Hastur and Ligur help Beelzbub out with their crush on Gabriel.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that, when Beez really, really wants to, they can look really, really good.

When it started to affect their job, Beelzbub knew they had to do something.

Getting distracted, letting people go home with a little less temptation than usual, letting their mind wander to that smile and those purple eyes. It was bad for business. It had to stop.

However, when the object of your affections is an archangel, that was easier said than done. Nothing impressed him, nothing caught his attention, and nothing even seemed to interest him at all.

There was nothing Beelzbub could do besides pine, drink, then pine and drink some more.

The prince of hell thought they were hiding their emotions at least well enough to not gain any suspicion from the rest of hell, but found out that was the exact opposite of the truth one night when Hastur and Ligur, newley married, joined them one evening, and without missing a beat, Ligur asked, “Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

Hastur rolled his eyes. “You’re the bloody prince of hell, yet you’re moping around. You’re distracted. No one here has ever seen you like this over anything before, so the only answer is that it’s love. Who is it?”

“Archangel fucking Gabriel,” Beelzbub admitted sourly. When both the couples eyes went wide, they snickered. “Quite the problem, isn’t it?” They sighed. “I only wish there was a way I could get over it. Cut this emotion out and go back to how things used to be.”

“Then do it,” Hastur said simply.

“How?!” Cried Beelzebub. “Just go up to him and tell him how I feel? No way!”

“Yes, that is exactly what you do,” Ligur said.

Beelzbub froze and blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes,” Ligur replied, snickering.

Beelzbub glared at him. “You’re joking.”

Ligur buried his face in Hastur’s shoulder, laughing harder. “Yes.”

Beelzbub shot Hastur and Ligur a look and began to walk away. “You’re no help at all.”

“You didn’t let us finish,” Hastur said, and Beelzbub crossed their arms, waiting.

“You want to get an archangel’s attention? You want him to feel even a fraction of what you feel? The answer is simple. You look the part.” Hastur said.

“Look the part.”

“Yeah,” added Ligur. “Change your hair, change your clothes, then waltz into heaven and hell’s meeting tomorrow like you own the place and make everybody want to fuck you.”

Beelzbub thought it over.

“That........might just work.”

Hastur scoffed. “Of course it will work. It‘s a great idea.”

Beelzbub sure hoped so.

************************************

  
“Where on earth is Beelzbub,” Gabriel asked the crowd of demons and angels the next day. “They know we can’t start without them, right?”

Nobody replied.

“Oh come on!” The archangel cried. “Don’t they know how rude it is to—“

“Calm down, archangel.”

All heads turned to see where a barely recognisable Beelzbub stood at the entrance.

Gone was the regular black tux, replaced with a sleek, tight black evening gown with a slit on the thigh and a halter top that covered their chest but displayed their shoulders. Their hair was out of their face and _clean_, the flies usually above their head nowhere to be found. They were wearing a deep black eyeshadow and matching black nail polish and lipstick that complemented their dress, and they were grinning, all teeth.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” they said almost innocently, beginning to walk forward.

Gabriel swallowed thickly, eyes focused only on the way Beelzbub’s dress showed off the shape of their body (had they always looked like that?), on the black lipstick (had their lips always been that full?), on their hair (had he always wanted to feel it between his fingers and pull?).

Gabriel wasn’t the only one staring, and he felt a rush of anger at the others. He wanted to make them look away, wanted to admire Beelzbub all on his own. He wanted to be the only one to see Beelzbub like this, him and him alone.

Beelzbub stopped to stand beside Gabriel, and he was sure the entire room could hear his heartbeat.

Beelzbub shot him a wink and his knees nearly buckled. “Careful archangel, you better not be......._falling_ for me,” they purred.

All anger Gabriel has at the prince of hell’s lateness was long gone, replaced with a desire he had never felt before that pooled in his gut and made him hot all over.

He stumbled over his words as he shakily replied, “N-no, o-of corse n-not.” He swallowed thickly, mouth like cotton. “But it-it wouldn’t hurt to-to get d-drinks together sometime, r-right?”

Beelzbub’s eyes narrowed and they grinned as they leaned in so close to Gabriel that the two were practically nose to nose.

“Oh, archangel,” they cooed, and Gabriel was sure he was going to pass out.

“No.”

***************************

Hastur and Ligur couldn’t stop laughing.

“I can’t believe you turned him down!” Howled Ligur, clutching Hastur’s shoulder to keep himself upright.

Beelzbub, who was back to the way they usually looked and dressed, grinned with pride. “You should have seen his face,” they said.

“I wish I had,” said Hastur with a huge smile on his face. “I bet it was priceless.”

“Oh it was,” Beelzbub assured. “And ever since then he’s been sending me countless love letters asking me to reconsider.”

Hastur and Ligur burst into a new round of laughter, and Beelzbub laughed right along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this was inspired by that Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode where Mandy gets a crush and then gets all dressed up only to turn the guy down.


End file.
